crimecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Guns
"CrimeCraft creates a world dominated by conflict, where few entities are more powerful or more important than weapon manufacturing firms. The demand is kept extraordinarily high, as one gang attempts to overwhelm the others with sheer firepower; the others respond by buying their own stock of weapons, then the other side retaliates…it becomes an unending cycle of buy-shoot-buy. To feed this malicious cycle, we’ve created several firms that stand above all other sellers in terms of high product quality and market share, making them your in-game global resource for all things violent. Currently, CrimeCraft sports eight of these weapons manufacturing companies, each of which could care less about the strife they help fuel; all that matters are the dollars that roll in, and that strife helps it gush in an unending flood. Competition is as fierce as it is among the gangs that wield their wares. What follows over the next several entries is a summary of these powerhouses." (LINKS REDIRECT TO CRIMECRAFT.COM) Assault Rifle 1.Damage type:Medium 2.Range:Medium – Long 3.Description: The Assault Rifle is your go to weapon. With good damage and range you can take the fight to your enemies in almost any environment. Assaults rifles can come in two different firing modes. Single shot for those who pride themselves on accuracy, and full auto for those who live by “Spray and Pray”. Sub-machine gun 1.Damage type:Light 2.Range: Close 3.Description: The Sub Machine Gun is a fierce close quarters combatant. Sporting withering rate of fire this is a great weapon close the gap between you and your enemies. Smg’s come in two different firing modes. 3 round burst for controlled combatants and full auto so you can literally hose your opponents with gun fire. Pistol 1. Damage type: Light 2.Range: Close – Medium 3.Description: The Pistol is a good all around weapon for close to medium range. It has more power and accuracy than its SMG counterpart, but lacks fire rate and ammo count. The Pistol comes in two types, single shot, and a three round burst fire. It is great for fighting close quarters, but you don’t have to be in melee range to use it effectively. Shotgun 1.Damage type: Light 2.Range: Close 3.Description: Shotguns are a great weapon for getting down and dirty in close quarters. Even though it is not very effective from any other range, the Shotgun still proves itself a powerful ally with the ability to occasionally one shot someone if in close enough range. The Shotgun is a great weapon for cleaning up big messes. Rocket Launcher 1.Damage type: Splash 2.Range:Medium – Long 3.Description: The Rocket launcher is a very straight forward weapon. If you are someone who has a taste for a bit of overkill this may be the weapon for you. This weapon fires a rocket that on impact deals massive amounts of damage, but be wary friends! If the round goes off to close you may be the one sleeping six feet under! There are also two types of rockets launchers. One that fires multiple homing rockets for more damage, and one that fires off one devastating warhead! Grenade Launcher 1.Damage type: Splash 2.Range: Medium 3.Description: Lobbing death on your opponents is always a good way to go. This weapon is very versatile as you can arc each round. This will allow you to hit enemies who have hidden themselves behind cover. With moderate to high damage this weapon has proved it’s merit on the battle field. There are two types of grenade launchers. One fires contact explosives that explodes on impact while the other fires remote detonated round that allow you to set traps. Be wary though as you are capable of blowing yourself to bits as well! Light Machine Gun 1.Damage type: Heavy 2.Range: Close – Medium 3.Description: If you like running headlong into battle and smothering everything in your way with lead, then this is the weapon for you. With moderate damage, a withering firing rate and an over sized clip this weapon was designed for one thing; bringing death onto the battlefield. All lmgs can be found in full auto! This trusty weapon will never let you down out in the field! Sniper Rifle 1.Damage type: Heavy 2.Range: Close – Medium – Long 3.Description: The Sniper rifle is the thinking man’s rifle. It is a great weapon for the tactical player. Its long range can give a huge advantage if you know how to capitalize on it. Its devastating power and long range accuracy will make your foe wonder what hit them as you sneak away in the distance.